villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Anton (Saw II: Flesh
Anton is a minor character in Saw 2: Flesh & Blood, and potentially an antagonist. Biography Anton was a mercenary specializing in terror. His preferred method of instilling fear in his targets was to throw acid in their faces. He was eventually arrested by David Tapp, but along with several other criminals who were arrested by David Tapp, he was somehow released early from prison as an indirect cause due to Michael's actions as a reporter and exposing his father David for the fact that he broke the law by entering John Kramer's lair without a warrant. After his release, Anton was captured and placed in an abandoned acid factory to be a part of Michael's game. When Anton woke up, he found himself in a cage that had the door locked and tied to a chain that was attached to a vat of acid. A recorded message informed him that he would have to rely on Michael acquiring a valve and using it to redirect the flow of the acid to melt the chain, otherwise Anton would remain trapped in the cage until he starved to death. To help Michael access the area where the valve was located, he would have to flip a switch in his cage to extend a bridge for Michael to cross. Furthermore, Anton was given a key that he was told to give to Michael if he freed him. Jigsaw told Anton that afterward, Anton would simply have to wait until his brother, who had also been abducted, was released and they could both go home unharmed. When Michael came to him, Anton instructed him to find the valve to redirect the acid and melt the chain. Anton later flipped the switch to allow Michael access to the area with the valve. Once Michael returned with the valve, Anton told him to be careful so he didn't splash any acid on him. Depending on the player's actions, there were two outcomes: If Michael turned the valve too fast, the flow of acid would cause the acid in the pool to splash over, causing some of it to land on Anton's face and injure him while melting the chain. Enraged, Anton would than decide to ignore his instructions and try to murder Michael, forcing Michael to kill him and take the key from his corpse. If the valve was turned carefully, Anton would be freed and give Michael the key before kneeling down to pray for his brother. Personality Anton had little in the way of morals, as he worked as a mercenary and threw acid into the faces of his targets, ensuring that even if they lived, they would be horribly disfigured. The only known person he cared about was his brother. He was not completely ungrateful, as he showed gratitude toward Michael if he saved him without harming him and gave him the key he needed to progress rather than attacking and killing Michael due to him being the son of the officer who put him in prison. However, he was not all forgiving, as if Michael were to accidentally splash acid onto him while freeing him, Anton would try to murder him in a fit of rage. Trivia *As a plothole, Michael says "Anton, flip the switch" despite Anton never introducing himself or telling Michael about the switch. *Anton can be considered an anti-villain since he does show gratitude toward Michael if he properly saves him. He's still a mercenary who threw acid in peoples faces and tries to kill Michael in the bad outcome despite the fact that it was an accident. Category:Mercenaries Category:Anti-Villain Category:Vengeful Category:Honorable Category:Criminals Category:Imprisoned Category:Horror Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Grey Zone Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Affably Evil Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Mature Category:Saw Villains